teddy bear
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: "Osito hermoso... Sí, Boomer, tú eres mi osito hermoso".
1. PRIMERA PARTE

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia tiene un  
lenguaje bastante fuerte, no por lo que dicen  
o cómo lo dicen, sino por las situaciones que  
se enmarcarán a lo largo de la historia.

Por favor, leer con discreción.

No es un prototipo agradable de relación.

Parte 1/3

**Basada** **en:** "Teddy bear" de Melanie Martinez.

_Vale, Eli, aquí estámos, ¿no?_

**PRIMERA PARTE**

_"GAVE YOU LOVE, PUT MY HEART INSIDE YOU" _

Si te pidiera que describieras la relación entre Bubbles y Boomer, imagino que tu respuesta sería algo como "los más dulces y tiernos"; y la verdad es que tienes razón, en el canon, todos sabemos que son los más dulces, y los más propensos a tener esas relaciones melosas, con apodos tiernos y una infinidad de maneras de decirse que se aman.

Bubbles, en lo que a ella respecta, cree que es la más afortunada de tenerlo solo para ella. La gente podía opinar lo que quisiera, pero la verdad es que, en esta historia, las cosas no son tal y como uno se las espera.

Bubbles sigue siendo un miembro de las súper-heroínas más reconocidas, sin embargo, lo mismo va para Boomer, pero en la vereda contraria; él sigue siendo un miembro de la banda de súper-villanos más reconocidos.

Era tan irónica la situación, pero era de esperarse, ciertamente todos creían que entre ambas bandas podría existir cierta relación, de paso lograban entrar en razón a los "delincuentes juveniles", pero no, aquí no pasa así.

Bubbles ya es mayor de edad, y si se está involucrando amorosamente con él, es su propia decisión.

En la comodidad de su hogar, específicamente en su cama, vestida con una holgada camiseta blanca que le quedaba como vestido, miraba la pantalla de su celular, revisando las fotos que tomó hacía no más de una hora. En aquellas fotos, ella y Boomer posaban besándose, él a ella y ella a él.

Sentía mariposas en el estómago cada vez que veía las fotografías, y una sensación de felicidad pura. No podía creer que de verdad estuviera saliendo con él, quien había sido su capricho durante toda su adolescencia, todo por ese afán de vivir una historia de amor con un chico malo, un renegado de la sociedad, alguien a quien, de manera ingenua, cree que puede cambiar para bien.

Qué ilusa eres, Bubbles. Adoro lo inocente que eres. Incluso, llegas a dar un poco de miedo.

.

.

.

–Vendrás hoy, ¿verdad?

–_Sí _–respondió Boomer con un tono tosco.

–Entonces te esperaré con mucho gusto –chilló un poco.

–_Ya, te veo después._

Boomer colgó la llamada antes de que pudieran despedirse, pero eso a Bubbles no le importó, siempre era así, sentía que era casi la forma en la que debía sostenerse una relación. Al parecer la toxicidad era su aliado más importante.

Por otra parte, Bubbles no consideraba que un círculo con "leve toque de toxicidad" era tan malo como para tener que separarse o alejarse. No, no, no, cómo se te ocurre, ella iba a estar al lado de Boomer fuese como fuese. Nadie los iba a separar, nadie va a intervenir en su relación, nadie tiene derecho a emitir una maldita opinión acerca de cómo debe manejar su relación y su estabilidad emocional.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie.

A la mierda, eso piensa cada vez que sus hermanas y amigos opinan. Qué les importa a ellos, solo se meten porque están envidiosos.

No puedo dejar de reír al darme cuenta de lo idiota que es Bubbles, ay.

Recordaba, como si hubiera pasado hace un par de horas, el momento en que él le pidió oficializar su relación.

"Boomer había estado bebiendo esa noche, ella no resistía el alcohol, y con solo diecisiete años, no podía darse el lujo que se daba Boomer de beber. Él la colgó de su cuello y, sin previo aviso, la besó mientras ella estaba sentada en aquella incómoda silla de ese asqueroso y maloliente bar.

–Podríamos estar juntos –le susurró Boomer luego del beso–, estás que ardes.

–¿Juntos como novios? –pregunta Bubbles emocionada.

La poca luminosidad del bar no dejó que Boomer pudiese percatarse de los brillantes ojitos de Bubbles, además, a causa del alcohol, su vista era borrosa de por sí.

–Si quieres, sí, pero estemos juntos esta noche, ¿vale?"

Así fue como el círculo tóxico se inició… Supongo que ustedes ya se habían dado cuenta de ello.

Bubbles miró la sala de su pequeño departamento de soltera (entre comillas) y se aseguró de acomodar sus dos almohadas favoritas, de esas que tenían dos osos con cintas azules. Abrazó una, esa que usaba Boomer cada vez que venía, y la olfateó, sintiendo el perfume que siempre usaba su novio.

–Tan lindo que es mi pequeño bebé.

Y se lanzó al sofá, abrazando la almohada, quedándose ahí por un largo rato.

.

.

.

Boomer había llegado hacía un par de horas, ella recién despertaba de su siesta. Él estaba sentado en el sofá individual, tenía las piernas cruzadas, revisaba su celular con una sonrisa mientras que en su otra mano tenía una lata de cerveza –cabe añadir que a su lado, en el piso, ya habían tres latas tiradas ya vacías.

–Osito hermoso –dice Bubbles llamando la atención de su novio que deja de sonreír al momento en que hace contacto visual con ella–, ¿ya habías llegado y no me despertaste?

–Durmiendo te me haces más tranquila –suspira pesadamente–. No es difícil soportarte de esa manera.

–No digas eso, osito hermoso –responde Bubbles haciendo caso omiso al despectivo tono de voz que empleaba su novio–. Me haces daño, y sé muy bien que no me quieres hacer daño.

Boomer no le dice nada, solo suspira y termina de beber el contenido de la lata que tenía en su mano, para luego inclinarse sobre la mesa de centro, romper el plástico del _six-pack_ y sacar otra cerveza.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos?

La pregunta de su novio la emociona, se pone de pie y se apresura para sentarse en su regazo, donde fue bien recibida por las manos de él, aunque no haya soltado la lata de cerveza.

–¿Películas? ¿Te gustaría, osito hermoso?

–¿Vas a seguir llamándome por ese patético nombre? –pregunta Boomer, pasando una mano por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba la chica para tocar la cálida piel de su espalda.

–No es patético –hace un puchero–. Es el nombre de novios que establecimos cuando iniciamos nuestra relación.

–Tú lo estableciste, no yo –aclara él.

–Pues bueno –se encogió de hombros antes de acomodarse mejor entre las piernas de su novio–, mientras sigas saliendo conmigo, te aguantarás que te llame por este vocativo.

Boomer no reclamó nada, dio un sorbo a su cerveza y siguió con las caricias a la espalda de su novia.

–Pon la maldita película –le pide de mala gana, pero ella sonríe y asiente.

–¿Alguna en especial?

Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, se inclina hacia la mesa de centro y toma el control remoto para encender la televisión.

–Da lo mismo, sabes que ni siquiera vamos a verla.

–No digas eso, osito hermoso, dime un título cualquiera.

–Me importa una mierda cual quieras ver –dijo molesto, muy molesto–. Sabes que ni siquiera le prestaremos atención, maldita sea.

El tono de voz de Boomer era agresivo, pero Bubbles no le encontraba nada de malo ni extraño, de hecho, estaba sonriente y bastante alegre.

–Significa que yo elegiré la película –cantó alegre, Boomer rodó los ojos algo fastidiado.

–Apresúrate, mierda.

La sangre de Boomer lograba calentarse bastante rápido, sobre todo en la posición en la que estaban. Bubbles, en tanto, fingía inocencia y se comportaba de manera infantil, solo porque le gustaba provocar ese tipo de reacciones en su novio.

Una película de una princesa cualquiera de Disney, qué importaba, Boomer tenía razón, no la iban a ver.

Bubbles le da _play_, la melodía desagradable de aquella franquicia que ponía en cada película que sacaban sonó, y eso le indicó a Boomer que era el momento de empezar a besar el cuello de su novia, dejar que la lata cayera al suelo, importándole una mierda si se daba vuelta, y quitarle con rapidez la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

–¿Tan deseoso estás, osito hermoso?

–Quítate el puto sostén –suspira contra su cuello–, y date vuelta hacia mí.

Bubbles cubrió su boca, rio débilmente y se puso de pie. Desde ahí, notó que los ojos de su novio brillaban de lujuria, él se relamió los labios admirando el momento en que ella se quedó desnuda de las caderas hacia arriba.

–¿Así está bien?

–Perfecto.

* * *

Avisaré por mi cuenta de instagram (floorvioleetta) cuando esté por publicar la segunda parte.

Por leer y su apoyo, ¡muchas gracias!


	2. SEGUNDA PARTE

**ADVERTENCIA**: Esta historia tiene un  
lenguaje bastante fuerte, no por lo que dicen  
o cómo lo dicen, sino por las situaciones que  
se enmarcarán a lo largo de la historia.

Por favor, leer con discreción.

No es un prototipo agradable de relación.

Parte 2/3

**Basada en**: "Teddy bear" de Melanie Martinez.

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

_"IT'S SO TERRIFYING HOW YOU PARALYZE ME"_

–¡Corre, maldito enclenque! ¡Corre!

Boomer reía, dejó la lata de pintura roja en spray en el piso y corrió tras sus hermanos. Butch, quien le había gritado y estaba considerablemente nervioso –quién sabe por qué– lo tomó por la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta y jaló de él para que corriese más rápido.

Brick se había adelantado hasta la salida trasera, esa que acababa de inventar luego de haber derribado la pared a raíz de puñetazos y patadas, así que ellos solo le seguían la pista.

La alcaldía de Townsville se había vuelto una víctima recurrente de los Rowdyruff Boys desde que hicieron aparición en la ciudad y, además, desde que en ella prueban todas las nuevas tácticas de irrupción a los grandes departamentos de la ciudad.

No robaban, no tenían necesidad de hacerlo, pero sí rompían cosas, rayaban y destruían los establecimientos, solo por diversión y nada más que diversión.

–¡Mierda, Boomer! ¡Si nos atrapan será tu culpa! –reclamó Butch, pero Boomer no dejaba de reír.

–No vengas con actitudes tan cobardes a estas alturas, ¿quién eres?

Butch no le respondió, de hecho, se mantuvo en silencio y siguió corriendo.

–No puedo creer que después de toda la seguridad que le ponen a la alcaldía, siempre terminen con los mismos errores –comenta Boomer.

–La policía ya debe venir en camino –dijo Butch–, los láseres que activamos enviaron la señal. Si no vienen ellos, vienen las Powerpuff.

–Ugh, qué disgusto. Bubbles me armará una escena cuando nos veamos.

A la distancia, pudieron ver el agujero que Brick había creado; ambos corrieron más rápido, llegaron casi al límite, tomaron impulso y saltaron fuera de la alcaldía.

.

.

.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

Boomer estaba en la desastrosa habitación que rentaba en una pensión de criminales –no exagero, los otros arrendatarios tenían un amplio prontuario policial y otros seguían delinquiendo–, estaba acostado en su cama con siete latas de cerveza vacías a su alrededor.

–¿Qué hacías en la alcaldía, osito hermoso? –preguntó Bubbles dejando su cartera marrón sobre la pequeña mesa de esa cocina americana–. ¿Por qué te gusta hacer maldades cuando también eres un héroe como yo?

El tono de su voz, si bien intentaba imitar esa característica dulzura de su forma de hablar, era un poco más bajo, más áspero, como si estuviera forzada a hablar dulcemente cuando en realidad quería mostrar algo de enojo.

–Qué haces aquí –repitió Boomer sentándose en la cama.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Yo te hice una pregunta antes.

–Porque hiciste algo ilegal –empezó a dar pasos hacia él, sobaba sus propios brazos, no expresaba alegría en su rostro–, y quería saber…

–Porque se me dio la puta gana de hacerlo.

Boomer se puso de pie, pasó algo brusco al lado de Bubbles para ir hasta el refrigerador y coger una cerveza dentro de ahí, la abrió y la bebió mientras hacía contacto visual con su novia.

–¿Me vienes a reprender? –preguntó algo irónico y sonriendo con sorna.

–Boomer, no me parece correcto…

–Me importa una verdadera mierda lo que la "señorita heroína" considere correcto.

–No digas feas palabras –bajó un poco la mirada–, te quita encanto.

–No quiero tus putos sermones, ya deja de joder, sabes muy bien cómo es la situación en la que vivo y cómo vivo mi puta vida.

–Pero somos héroes…

–Solo cuando nos llaman. A ti y a tus hermanitas –se burló– las llaman constantemente, a nosotros, solo cuando se acuerdan. No soy un héroe todo el tiempo como tú, no me vengas a joder con eso.

–Pero…

–Ya deja esos discursos de falsa moralidad, ¡por la mierda! –exclamó Boomer.

Bubbles se sintió disminuida en ese momento, escuchar los gritos de Boomer cargados de enojo y rabia no era algo a lo que estaba habituada –la verdad, es que no lo quería admitir.

Sin embargo, no pudo aguantarlo, y empezó a llorar. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, sus sollozos eran suaves, Boomer no alejaba su molesta mirada de ella, pero al pasar unos segundos, suspiró pesadamente, dejó la lata de cerveza sobre la mesa del televisor y se acercó a ella. La abrazó, empezó a consolarla… Bubbles no tardó en corresponder aquel abrazo.

Oh, qué lindo que tu novio que reconforte luego de haberte gritado y tratado como estúpida, ¿verdad? La relación ideal.

Es ironía, por si no se dieron cuenta.

.

.

.

Blossom bebía con suma incomodidad de aquel jugo de naranja que Buttercup había servido, Bubbles, en tanto, tenía el vaso en su mano y no dejaba de hablar de cómo es que Boomer había pasado de ser un violento a ser una ternura de persona y ser humano.

–Es que no me lo creerían, chicas, de verdad, ¡Boomer es el sol de mi vida! –dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, de esas que parecen contagiarte.

Ninguna de sus hermanas dijo nada ni tampoco sonrieron para corresponderle, solo asintieron pero desviaron la mirada para evitar tener que seguir en el tema o alimentarle la ilusión a su hermana.

Al notar esta actitud, Bubbles dejó de sonreír con alegría y en su lugar una sonrisa más bien cargada de rabia se apoderó de su rostro en ese momento. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa aplicando un poco más de fuerza de la requerida, llamó la atención de Buttercup, y les preguntó a ambas:

–¿No me dirán nada?

Blossom carraspeó, suspiró y frunció levemente el ceño. Iba a hablar, se iba a hacer escuchar, oh, sí que lo iba a hacer.

–¿Decirte lo que te decimos siempre? ¿Que tu relación no es más tóxica que el cianuro solo porque todavía no los mata?

–No es lo que esperaba oír –se quejó Bubbles.

–Entonces no nos pidas la opinión cuando se trate de tu puta relación –dijo Buttercup con un atisbo de molestia–, porque no te gustarán nuestras respuestas en ningún sentido. Desde el primer momento es que estábamos en contra de tu relación, y lo sabes, Bubbles.

Bubbles se puso de pie, estaba dispuesta a irse a dar una vuelta para evitar los regaños de sus hermanas, si seguía en aquella casa iba a tener que soportarlo durante mucho rato y no, no quería hacerlo. Le molestaba cuando comentaban de esa manera sobre su relación –como si le estuvieran diciendo alguna mentira, Dios.

–No te vayas –pidió Blossom–, por favor, no hagas una pataleta.

–No es una pataleta –dijo la rubia–, es mi reacción natural, ustedes también la tienen.

–Lo que no tenemos es una relación tóxica –siguió diciendo Buttercup, pero Blossom la hizo callar.

–No te vayas –insistió Blossom.

–Boomer y yo no tenemos una relación tóxica –insistió Bubbles por su parte volviendo a tomar asiento en la mesa.

–Hermana –suspiró la pelirroja–, vamos, tienes que admitirlo.

–¡Es que no es tóxico! ¡Es la relación más linda de toda la vida! –exclamó ofuscada–. ¡Solo para que ustedes están celosas!

–¿No te das cuenta de que de verdad la toxicidad de tu relación es bilateral? –dijo Buttercup, ya no sonando tan agresiva.

–No lo es –reiteró la rubia.

Buttercup y Blossom compartieron una mirada de decepción, la mayor juntó ambas manos sobre la mesa y soltó un bufido antes de hablar:

–No queremos que termines golpeada o algo así. Si no le pones un freno, las cosas van a terminar muy mal.

Bubbles no quiso escuchar nada más, se puso de pie y fue por su cartera. No quería estar ni un minuto más en la casa si eso significaba tener que soportar esos desagradables comentarios de sus hermanas.

.

.

.

–¡¿No te diste cuenta, estúpida?!

Bubbles había quebrado un vaso que contenía una mezcla de alcohol y gaseosa que le resultaba muy rica a su novio, y Boomer no había encontrado mejor manera de reaccionar que gritándole a su novia.

La hizo a un lado presionando su pecho y así se abrió paso para ir por la pala y la escoba.

Boomer estaba jodidamente ebrio y, aunque Bubbles lo quisiese negar, también estaba algo drogado.

Bubbles suspiró pesadamente y empezó a recoger los pedazos grandes de vidrio para que solo tuviesen que secar y barrer las pequeñas partes que siempre quedan dando vueltas. Boomer ya estaba a su lado, de hecho le dio un pequeño empujón y empezó a barrer.

–¿No te sale más fácil secar y después barrer? –sugiere la chica mientras va a botar el vidrio.

–Cierra la boca.

Bubbles dejó caer el vidrio, suspiró y se volvió hacia Boomer que barría y arrastraba parte del alcohol sobre la pala.

–¿Qué dijiste?

–Que cierres tu maldita boca.

Y eso no lo iba a aguantar, no después de haber tenido una discusión con sus hermanas sobre su relación. Había decidido pasar la noche en casa de su novio para no darle la razón a sus hermanas, pero eso no significaba que estaba dispuesta a recibir malos tratos, ¡oh, perdón! "Inapropiados tratos" de su novio.

Boomer con suerte podía mantenerse de pie, barría con cuidado pero aun así parecía dejar un desastre peor. Ella se acerca y le arrebata los implementos, estaba segura de que podría terminar la tarea mejor que él.

–Déjame a mí, osito hermoso.

–No me llames por ese nombre –se queja Boomer dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Bubbles termina de limpiar, deja los implementos donde estaban originalmente y se acerca para acurrucarse junto a Boomer en la cama, sin embargo, este la corre.

–No jodas, vete de aquí, la cabeza me va a reventar.

–¿Me estás echando?

–Sí.

–Pues no me pienso ir.

–¿No te das cuenta de que me duele la cabeza?

–¿No te das cuenta de que me importa una mierda? Yo no te mandé a drogarte ni nada… Ugh, qué imagen de héroe…

–¡Detente ahí! –interrumpió sentándose en la cama.

La señaló con el dedo, la miraba completamente furioso, Bubbles extrañada había dado un par de pasos hacia atrás.

–¡Ya te he pedido mil veces que dejes de hablarme de esa mierda de "héroe"!

–No me apuntes con el dedo –le corrió la mano–, y no ocupes ese tono conmigo, osito hermoso.

–¡Deja ese puto vocativo!

Bubbles no lo resistió más y le plantó una bofetada a Boomer tan fuerte que sus dedos quedaron marcados en la mejilla izquierda de él.

–Será mejor que tú dejes de ocupar ese tono tan altanero conmigo, osito hermoso, porque no te gustará saber cómo te puedo dañar.

El golpe de Bubbles le había dolido y sorprendido, pero más le sorprendió ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de ella, esa sonrisa de seguro le podría causar cierto malestar en sus sueños. Era algo amable, pero denotaba un tono de malicia, crueldad, _miedo_, todo eso escondido en una maldita sonrisa.

–Entonces apaga la luz –dijo Boomer llevándose la mano a la mejilla–, así nos relajaremos más tranquilos.

Bubbles hizo caso y en menos de cinco segundos ya estaba acurrucada al lado de Boomer. Él la abrazaba y ella restregaba su rostro contra el pecho de su novio.

–Te amo tanto, mi osito hermoso.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta y, sin dejar de sonreír, le insistió.

–Te amo tanto, mi osito hermoso.

–Yo a ti también.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Te amo.

–¿A quién?

–A ti…

–Dilo –pidió, y su tono de voz no era el cursi que había estado utilizando.

Bubbles escuchó el suspiró de Boomer, y de paso el olor a alcohol que emanaba de su aliento.

–Te amo tanto, mi osita hermosa.

Definitivamente se ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel.

* * *

**Respondiendo review(s):**

**Miss Insaaniity: **Qué bueno que te guste. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo también.

**Momoko Hiim:** Gracias, gracias. Sigo esforzándome por darle ese toque distintivo, si cometo algún error, pido disculpas.


	3. TERCERA PARTE

**ADVERTENCIA**: Esta historia tiene un  
lenguaje bastante fuerte, no solo por lo que  
dicen o cómo lo dicen, sino por las situaciones  
que se enmarcarán a lo largo de la historia.

Por favor, leer con discreción.

No es un prototipo agradable de relación.

Parte 3/3

**Basada en**: "Teddy bear" de Melanie Martinez

**PARTE FINAL**

_"HOW DID LOVE BECOME SO VIOLENT"_

Bubbles tarareaba una de sus canciones favoritas, pero el ritmo de la misma solo lo tenía en su cabeza porque su ejecución estaba siendo bastante… diferente. Estaba feliz y mentalizada con tener una gran noche, por lo que el estar tarareando arrítmicamente era un detalle sin importancia; lo realmente importante de toda esta situación, era su grandiosa y estupenda cena, esa que compartiría con su adorable y perfecto novio.

–Comeremos una cena llena de amor hecha por mí –cantaba–, haremos un brindis con el mejor de los vinos, cuya cepa me aseguré de que fuese una de las mejores, luego nos sentaremos y charlaremos de nuestros planes a futuro. ¡Sí, sí que sí! –se emocionó a tal punto que alzó sus manos, olvidando que se encontraba revolviendo aquella espesa salsa de espinacas, y manchó parte de su rostro y su cabello–. ¡Oh!

Con una inconfundible expresión de asco miró a su alrededor por si había algo más que estuviese manchado. Solo dio con una gran mancha en la puerta izquierda de la alacena y el piso, pero no había nada en el techo ni en ningún otro mueble.

–Vale, esto es lo único que puede salir mal hoy.

Se dedicó a limpiar el pequeño e insignificante desastre para, posteriormente, ir a "ponerse hermosa" para su amado novio. No había considerado la hora ni nada, de hecho, pensaba que si se preocupaba de ella, se pondría ansiosa y nerviosa, cosa que arruinaría por completo su estabilidad emocional de momento.

Se sirvió una copa de vino mientras aguardaba. Boomer debía llegar alrededor de las siete y media, todavía quedaba un poco más de media hora, así que darse aquel gusto estaba permitido. Se sentó en el sofá individual que daba al ventanal y admiró con sumo entusiasmo el cómo la ciudad se iba iluminando conforme pasaban los minutos y el sol se escondía por completo.

.

.

.

Eran las diez de la noche, y no había rastro alguno de Boomer. Perdió la cuenta de cuántos mensajes le había mandado, pero ninguno se los contestaba, de hecho, no le llegaban. Tenía dos opciones: estaba sin señal o bien la tenía bloqueada. Por el bien de su salud mental, Bubbles esperaba que fuese la primera opción.

Ya se había bajado la mitad de la botella de vino, no es como si pudiese considerarse completamente ebria, pero sí bastante mareada a causa del nulo consumo de comida mientras esperaba por su novio que nunca llegó.

–Se supone que ibas a venir, osito hermoso –decía en voz baja mientras buscaba el número de Boomer para llamarlo–, ¿ocurrió algo de último minuto? ¿Butch tuvo un problema en la cárcel? Osito hermoso, ya te dije que no es tu culpa que él haya estado involucrado en el atentado al estadio de fútbol y que su poca discreción haya hecho que lo detuvieran por dejar inconsciente y con secuelas a cinco guardias de seguridad.

Bubbles murmuraba una pasada conversación que tuvo con Boomer hace casi ya cuatro meses atrás, el tiempo en el que él y sus hermanos fueron a la Alcaldía a destruirla y Butch estaba completamente nervioso de ser sorprendido cometiendo un ilícito nuevamente y parecido al del estadio, aunque ahora no tenía cómo culpar el consumo de drogas y sus aptitudes de héroe para zafar de cualquier castigo penal.

_"Deje su mensaje en el buzón de voz"_, escuchó por tercera vez. Apretó sus labios, colgó la llamada y volvió a insistir. Luego de cinco malditos tonos, atendieron la llamada, pero en lugar de escuchar la grave voz masculina de Boomer, fue una delicada voz femenina la que contestó.

–_¿Diga? _–dijo la chica a través de la línea.

Bubbles no contestó.

–_¿Quién es? ¿Aló? ¿Hay alguien?_

–Este es el número de Boomer, ¿verdad? –dijo Bubbles con un hilo de voz.

–_Uhm, sí, disculpa, pero él está en la ducha en este momento. Puedo decirle que te devuelva la llamada apenas esté…_

–¿Quién eres tú? –fue directa, su cuerpo ya estaba temblando un poco a causa de los nervios y la rabia que sentía de momento.

–_Soy Robin, una… íntima amiga de Boomer _–rio algo nerviosa.

–¿En serio? No creo haber escuchado nunca de ti.

–_¿Con quién tengo el gusto? Este número no aparece registrado…_

–¿Qué tan amigos son tú y Boomer? –interrumpió.

"¿Con quién hablas, Rob?", escuchó la voz de Boomer.

No quiso seguir escuchando, colgó la llamada y lanzó su teléfono contra la pared, con tanta fuerza que se trisó la pantalla. Pero todo le valía en ese momento. Estaba enojada, muy enojada, ofendida, molesta, todo. Quería mandar todo a la mierda. Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, se puso de pie y con el paso algo torpe, caminó hasta su perchero, tomó su abrigo, las llaves que descansaban sobre la mesa junto a la puerta y salió de su hogar.

Podría culpar después al alcohol de todo el desastre que dejó en su hogar y de la actitud que estaba tomando en este momento, si tan solo alguien aquí pudiera creer que sus niveles de celos se incrementan cuando consume alcohol.

Ignorando a todos a su paso, importándole una mierda si alguien a su alrededor se accidentaba o era víctima de algún tipo de asalto por sorpresa, Bubbles, tan mentalizada en la búsqueda de respuestas con respecto al futuro de su relación, solo caminaba a paso rápido, torpe y pesado hacia el hogar de Boomer. Iba a encararlo por no asistir a su cena romántica y por estar pasando el rato con "una íntima amiga". Súmenle a eso el no contestar a sus mensajes y llamadas.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de Boomer, golpeó tres veces, con tanta fuerza que no dudaría si alguno de los vecinos lograse escuchar y abriera su puerta por error. Un extrañado y despeinado Boomer abrió, dejando verse con el torso descubierto, solo sus pantalones negros puestos. Al verla frente a él, tan enojada y con las mejillas rojizas por el calor, frunció el ceño y una expresión de asco se dibujó en su rostro.

–¿Qué mierda crees que haces aquí? –le preguntó.

Bubbles ignoró la pregunta, con su mano derecha lo empujó y se abrió paso dentro del departamento del chico, mirando a cada rincón. Boomer, rápidamente cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó a la chica agarrándola del brazo.

–Te hice una pregunta, maldita sea, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Dónde está la zorra de tu amiga íntima –preguntó sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

–¿Qué? –jaló del brazo de Bubbles para que lo mirara a la cara–. ¿Robin? Ya se fue.

–¿Por qué nunca me contaste de ella? –zafó del agarre del chico y le dio un pequeño empujón.

–Porque no, no es de tu puta importancia ni incumbencia. Ahora, vete.

Bubbles ignoró por completo la orden de Boomer y tomó asiento en el sofá, llevó ambas manos a su rostro mientras lo escuchaba refunfuñar y dar pasos hasta ella.

–Te dije que te fueras –dijo apretando los dientes–. No te quiero volver a ver.

–¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? –preguntó sin quitar sus manos de su rostro–. Eres mi novio, no deberías tratarme así. Hoy me dejaste esperando, cuando claramente tendríamos una cena muy importante…

–¿Qué? –interrumpió el chico–. ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

–No uses ese tono agresivo conmigo, osito hermoso –dijo cuando lentamente descubría su rostro para encontrarse con el extrañado y algo asustado rostro de Boomer que la miraba de pie.

–Deja de llamarme así –pidió Boomer.

–Son nuestros apodos de novios –insistió ella.

–No.

–¿Por qué lo niegas?

–¡Porque tú y yo rompimos hace casi tres meses!

La expresión de Bubbles se volvió neutra, Boomer seguía algo extrañado, y aunque lo estaba escondiendo bien, también estaba asustado por el tipo de reacción que podría tomar la chica en este momento exacto.

–Rompimos… –dijo de nuevo Boomer–. Creí que ya lo habías aceptado, luego de que bloqueara tus mensajes, y terminara por desviar tus llamadas.

Bubbles no decía nada, solo lo observaba fijamente, inexpresiva.

–Blossom me dijo que ya estabas mejor y que hasta habías vuelto a sonreír, así que probé con desbloquearte, ¿y ahora me sales con esto?

–Nosotros no hemos terminado, osito hermoso.

–¡Ya deja de decirme así! ¡Por la mismísima mierda! ¡Yo soy tu puto oso! ¡Terminamos! ¡Terminamos! ¡Terminamos! ¡¿Acaso no hablamos la misma lengua?!

Bubbles seguía inexpresiva, recordando vagamente una serie de empujones, el labio cortado de Boomer y el cómo él, entre lágrimas, le decía que "ya está", que "no podían continuar". Lo recordaba todo tan vagamente que podría ser confundido por un sueño o alguna situación que en su momento pudo haber imaginado. Sin embargo, las circunstancias actuales daban a entender de que sí pasó, que sí fue real, que ya habían roto y que toda su historia de amor solo seguía siendo una fantasía en su cabeza.

–¿Por qué terminamos? –preguntó con la voz quebradiza–. Dime, Boomer, ¿por qué terminaste conmigo?

–No nos hacíamos bien –dice secamente–. Tus celos, tu posesividad, la violencia…

–¿Violencia? ¿De qué hablas, osito hermoso? Nosotros jamás hemos tenido un episodio de violencia.

Boomer se quedó helado, Bubbles se puso de pie, le sonrió a pesar de tener los ojos rojos y muy llorosos, dio un par de pasos, pero él se alejaba de ella. Miedo, sí, Boomer estaba experimentando nuevamente el miedo, todo a causa de Bubbles que no era muy consciente de sus actos.

–Vete de mi hogar –le pidió una vez más.

–Nosotros teníamos una relación adorable, llena de besos, mimos, caricias y palabras bonitas. Todo el mundo piensa que somos los más tiernos de este universo y que nuestra relación es tan dulce como el primer bocado de miel, ¿entiendes? Dulzura pura y natural.

Bubbles terminó por acorralar a Boomer contra la pared. Puso una de sus manos en los hombros del chico y acarició de lado a lado. Él se puso tenso, quería que dejara de tocarlo, pero no quería terminar herido como la vez en que rompió con ella.

–Estamos llenos de amor, mi osito hermoso –siguió diciendo–, ¿no lo crees?

–No, déjame, por favor –pidió con un susurro–. Déjame.

–¿O es que la tal Robin ahora es la única que capta toda tu atención? –preguntó con un tono muy tierno, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro que causaba de todo menos ternura.

–Robin es solo una amiga –respondió.

–Y si es tu amiga, ¿por qué nunca la conocí?

–Porque la conocí en el tiempo en que tú y yo…

–Ah, así que por ella terminaste conmigo.

–No…

–Mientes, osito hermoso, y los novios no se dicen mentiras.

El primer golpe fue el hombro donde la chica estaba acariciando anteriormente. Boomer se quejó del dolor, dobló sus rodillas y rápidamente cubrió la zona afectada con su mano contraria, alzó la mirada para ver que Bubbles, ahora, estaba mostrando un semblante de preocupación.

–Oh, Dios, osito hermoso, ¿estás bien?

–¡Vete de mi casa! ¡Bubbles! ¡Déjame!

–No hay ninguna Bubbles, osito hermoso, yo soy "tu osita" –sonrió.

.

.

.

La policía fue alertada esa noche sobre un episodio de violencia doméstica por parte de un grupo de vecinos que, preocupados por los gritos de dolor y los golpes que retumbaban las paredes de quienes vivían cabe el hogar de Boomer. Al momento en que llegaron, las sirenas alertaron a unos cuantos vecinos cerca, quienes salieron de sus hogares y, unas personas entre lágrimas, pedían ayuda.

Junto con la policía, estaban Blossom Buttercup y Brick. Los tres habían recibido el llamado y obviamente se alertaron. Las chicas habían intentado comunicarse con Bubbles, pero ella no respondía llamadas, y al irla a ver a su hogar, se dieron cuenta de que no estaba. Temían, los tres, lo peor.

Brick se encaminó hasta el departamento de Boomer, y una vez estuvo frente a la puerta, le hizo una seña al escuadrón de policía que iban de apoyo. Debían detenerse, solo los tres entrarían y, si necesitasen refuerzos, los llamarían. Tocó la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Intentó de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo.

No había respuesta.

–Habrá que tirar la puerta –dijo Brick.

–Dame espacio –pidió Buttercup.

Ella frotó sus manos, mientras ambos pelirrojos se alejaban un poco, dio unos pequeños saltos y dio una patada de golpe, terminando por tirar la puerta abajo. El interior del departamento estaba oscuro y silencioso. Había un olor a humedad y algo oxidado. Blossom sacó su linterna y, por las paredes, empezó a buscar el interruptor de la luz.

Sin embargo, una mancha de sangre la terminó por alertar, eso y el escuchar una suave voz que decía una y otra vez:

–Osito hermoso… Sí, Boomer, tú eres mi osito hermoso.

Brick encontró el interruptor antes que Blossom y lo activó rápidamente. La imagen que vieron era espeluznante. Mucha loza rota, agua derramada en el piso. Al mirar hacia la cama de Boomer, lo vieron con la nariz sangrando y con indicios de hematomas en su torso, Bubbles, que lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello tenía unas manchas diminutas en la ropa de un color oscuro.

–Bubbles… –dijo Blossom–, ¿q-qué pasó aquí?

La chica rubia le sonrió a su hermana, tomó a Boomer por la cabeza para poder salir debajo de él y lo acomodó sobre una de las almohadas. Se acercó a paso lento hacia su hermana mayor, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, Buttercup, en tanto, se alejaba para poder ir hasta Boomer y checar sus signos vitales; y es que él parecía estar sin vida.

–Mi osito hermoso está cansado, así que lo recosté –respondió como si nada–. No sabía que él esperaba visitas, ¿gustan té? O bueno –rio un poco–, no sé si tendrá té…

Buttercup estaba arrodillada junto a la cama, miró el rostro de Boomer, manchado con sangre nasal, el labio superior hinchadísimo, y los ojos completamente cerrados. Le tomó el pulso, y no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse al darse cuenta de que seguía con vida.

–Una ambulancia –dijo a Blossom–, ¡ahora!

La pelirroja dio unos rápidos pasos torpes para darse vuelta y salir del departamento, gritando la urgencia con la que necesitaban una ambulancia.

–¿Por qué? Mi osito hermoso está súper bien…

–Bubbles –dijo Brick–, ¿qué mierda le hiciste a mi hermano?

–Yo no le he hecho nada –se encogió de hombros–. Aunque, ahora que lo mencionas, estuvo diciendo cosas raras.

–¿Qué cosas? –preguntó Buttercup.

–Que él y yo habíamos terminado, ¿se lo creen? –soltó una risotada–. Como si pudiera librarse de mí.

–Bubbs –dijo Buttercup–, por favor, deja todo esto.

–Bubbles, loca de mierda –dijo Brick que se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo de su hermano–, ¿por qué te cuesta entender que la relación entre ambos se acabó? ¡Mira cómo lo dejaste!

–¡Él y yo no hemos terminado! ¡Nunca vamos a terminar! ¡Estamos destinados a estar juntos!

–Bubbles –Buttercup se acercó a su hermana y la sostuvo por las muñecas–, esto no es sano, entiéndelo, ustedes ya no van a salir.

Blossom hace ingreso en compañía de tres policías, Bubbles, al verlos, intenta soltarse de agarre de su hermana, pero ella era más fuerte, y no, no pensaba soltarla bajo ninguna circunstancia. Uno de los policías se acercó a checar el estado de Boomer, junto con Brick, mientras que los otros dos iban hacia a Bubbles.

–Bubbles Utonium, estás detenida por agresión –dijo uno de los policías.

–¿De qué está hablando? Yo no he agredido a nadie –se defendió.

–¡Mira cómo dejaste a Boomer! –le gritó Brick.

El oficial procedió a colocarle las esposas a Bubbles, y aunque ella forcejeara, ya estaba en manos de la ley. Una sirena de ambulancia se dejó oír, y con ella, los ojos de Brick volvieron a posarse en su hermano, que seguía inconsciente.

–¡Déjenme! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Mi osito hermoso va a despertar y si no me ve, se pondrá muy triste! –gritaba y pataleaba.

Los paramédicos hicieron un rápido ingreso, Buttercup, que se había acercado a Brick, lo toma por los hombros y lo aleja para que ellos pudieran hacerse cargo de Boomer en ese momento. Tanto para Blossom como para Buttercup era impactante ver esa faceta de su hermana menor, ese lado psicótico que nadie esperaría de ella.

Brick, en tanto, recordaba que antes, cuando Butch estaba en libertad, se burlaban de Boomer por recibir golpes de Bubbles, pero desde la vez que terminó con ella, ya no provocaba ganas de eso, de hecho, le provocó cierto terror toda esa situación, porque la violencia había sido en exceso. Y ahora, su hermano estaba en un peor estado y todo a causa de la relación que mantuvo con una chica con evidentes problemas psiquiátricos.

–Deben salir de acá –dijo uno de los policías–. Haremos las pericias.

Buttercup soltó a Brick y fue hacia Blossom, a quien le agarró la mano y la estrechó fuertemente. Brick también se les acercó, pero mantuvo un poco de distancia.

–Boomer –dijo Brick–, ¿dónde será trasladado?

–Al hospital central –dijo el policía y luego miró a las chicas–. En cuanto a Bubbles, creo que tendremos que tenerla recluida toda la noche, y ahí el fiscal decidirá qué hacer con ella, mañana en la mañana.

–Deberían enviarla a la cárcel –dijo Brick.

–Probablemente, la envíen a un psiquiátrico.

Blossom comenzó a llorar, Buttercup se dio cuenta de ello y la abrazó, a modo de consuelo, mientras salían del departamento. No se habían puesto de acuerdo, pero los tres iban camino al hospital, y eso era un gesto que Brick estaba agradeciendo profundamente, ya que Boomer era la única familia que tenía, libre al menos.

Bubbles fue encerrada a vista y paciencia de quienes estaban a la espera de la resolución del escándalo, bueno, se darán cuenta de que los chismes empezaron de inmediato, luego de ver a la joven ser subida como cualquier otro criminal al carro policial, con las manos esposadas y una sonrisa bastante tétrica en su rostro.

El carro policial empezó a ponerse en marcha, y Bubbles, en la soledad de la parte trasera, empezó a tararear.

–Mi osito hermoso, Boomer, mi lindo Boomer, eres mi osito hermoso, ¿quién es mi osito hermoso? Tú eres, mi osito Boomer hermoso.

Los policías que estaban sentados en la parte delantera, se miraron extrañados y uno de ellos tocó su sien, haciendo alusión a que a la chica le fallaba la cabeza. Quien conducía, aumentó un poco la velocidad, y todo porque Bubbles estaba aterrándolos a ambos mientras seguía tarareando.

–Mi osito hermoso, Boomer, mi lindo Boomer, eres mi osito hermoso, ¿quién es mi osito hermoso? Tú eres, mi osito Boomer hermoso.

**FIN**

* * *

**Respondiendo review(s):**

**Momoko Hiim:** Espero haya podido cumplir con las expectativas y que haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por leer.

**Ann:** Tal parece que tus preocupaciones fueron reales... Espero te haya gustado el final de esta historia. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**Miss Insaaniity:** NO ME DIGAS 'SEÑORA'. Dicho esto, espero que te haya gustado. Al final, todos pensaban lo mismo con respecto a Bubbles... je.

Y a todos ustedes, gracias por leer.


End file.
